1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to a test apparatus, and more particularly, to a pull test apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Benefited from the progress of the semiconductor devices and the display technology, electronic devices continue developing toward direction of small size, versatile functions and easy carrying. The common portable electronic device includes tablet computer and notebook computer. In general, the above-mentioned electronic device has a hard disk therein for users to store data. Taking a notebook computer as an example, in some of the design, a hard disk is disposed at a hard disk fixing structure in a notebook computer, and a handle is disposed on the hard disk fixing structure. The user can make the handle closed at the hard disk fixing structure to fix the hard disk in the notebook computer or make the handle unfolded from the hard disk fixing structure so as to detach and assemble the hard disk conveniently.
In order to firmly close the handle to the hard disk fixing structure and allow the user smoothly pulling the handle, a pull testing is performed on the handle so that the force for unfolding the handle is controlled within a proper range. A conventional pull testing way is make a pull wire (for example, a rope) is used to connect a tension meter to the handle of the hard disk fixing structure, and the tester unarmed applies a force to the tension meter so that the handle under the force is unfolded from the hard disk fixing structure and meanwhile, a displayed reading on the tension meter during unfolding the handle is got. Since such testing way is by means of an unarmed pulling the tension meter by the user, it is hard to keep the force-applying direction, the force amount and the speed of each time close to each other, which affects the accuracy of the testing result.